


Good Morning Giggles

by lillian_spero



Series: Child! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_spero/pseuds/lillian_spero
Summary: Lance wakes up. Life is good.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Child! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Good Morning Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s timeline could follow the last one or it could be a few days after. Honestly, up to you. This is kinda just showing their interactions and such. Enjoy!

When Lance woke up that morning, he expected it to be on the more peaceful side. Allura had promised them a rest day so he would be allowed to sleep in and enjoy the lazy morning with his boyfriend. It was possible he would wake up to his boyfriend moving around in their room, getting ready to shower. 

He had not expected, however, a pointy elbow and hard knee digging into his chest as a loud giggle broke the silence. He cracked an eye open and found himself staring at his Stella’s hand approaching his face. He barely had time to blink before she was squishing his nose and using it as a leverage to climb over him.

“Stella, no!” Keith whispered while chuckling. He lifted her off of Lance and brought her close to his chest. Stella giggled in his arms as Lance rolled onto his side, yawning. “Sorry, we woke you up.” 

“Nah, it’s alright. How long has she been awake?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged in response.

“Not sure, I woke up a few minutes ago and found her staring at you. Then she saw me awake and climbed over you,” Keith said. Lance smiled as Stella grabbed Keith’s hair and babbled. Keith winced and tried to untangle it from her hands but she gurgled and spit in his face. Keith scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes while Lance laughed.

“No, Stella don’t spit! Yucky!” Keith exclaimed. Lance picked her up and tucked her under his chin.

“Aww, baby Stella don’t mind him he’s just grumpy cause he’s awake. And trust me, he isn’t a morning person!” Lance said. Keith glared at him but there was no fire and it was broken by a gentle smile.

“How are you so good with kids?” Keith asked quietly. Lance kissed the top of his head.

“It just comes with time. Besides, you’re doing amazing with how inexperienced you are. Honestly, I thought you were gonna do a lot worse but you’ve been pretty good.” Keith rolled his eyes and gently punched him in the shoulder with the last comment. “No, but really. She’s lucky to have you. We both are.” 

Keith smiled gently and looked at Stella, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m lucky to have you both as well.” Lance smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright, well we’ve got to get up and feed this kid before she yanks all your hair out,” Lance smirked and blew a raspberry on Keith’s cheek before standing up and putting Stella on the floor, heading towards the closet. Keith gasped and shot up.

“Excuse me! That wasn’t a kiss! Get back here!” He chased after Lance, who ran into the closet and tried to close the door behind him but Keith yanked it open with a grin.

“No no no no Keith! KEITH NO!” Lance shouted as Keith grabbed his waist and pulled him out of the closet. He blew a raspberry in Lance’s neck as Lance tried to slap his hands away. “KEITH PLEASE I SURRENDER I’M SORRY I LOVE YOU!”

“Too late! You did this to yourself!” Keith shouted with a smile. Lance burst into laughter as Keith tickled his sides and continued blowing raspberries all over his face and neck. Keith only let go when he heard Stella’s giggles. He walked over to her slowly with a grin on his face.

“KEITH NO LEAVE THE BABY OUT OF THIS SHE DID NOTHING!” Lance yelled. Keith looked over his shoulder with a wide smile, showing all his teeth.

“No, she wants to be tickled! Look at her!” He picked Stella up and blew a raspberry on her cheek, bringing out a giggle from her. He continued to blow more raspberries on her face as he walked over to Lance, who was slumped against the wall with a lovesick smile.

“I guess it’s okay this one time,” Lance said with a fake sigh. Keith rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before handing her over to Lance.

“Alright, let me grab you guys some clothes,” Keith said. He kissed Lance on the forehead as he walked into the closet to grab the three of them clothes for the day. Lance looked back at Stella as she giggled again. He hugged her tightly and smiled softly as she spat on him, trying to give him her own version of a raspberry, and giggled.

“Good morning, giggles,” Lance whispered, hugging her tighter and smiling at Keith as he walked out with clothes in his arms and a smile, just as gentle as Lance’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Stella is adorable. I’d just like to state that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
